Patent document 1 describes a compound represented by the formula 1:
wherein each group is as defined in patent document 1 (hereinafter sometimes to be abbreviated as “compound 1”) as a pyridinyl triazolone derivative or a fused pyridinyl triazolone derivative, which is an inhibitor of Bruton's tyrosine kinase (hereinafter sometimes to be abbreviated as “BTK”). Also, in Example 5 of patent document 1, (S)-3-(1-((1-acryloylpyrrolidin-3-yl)oxy)isoquinolin-3-yl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-5(4H)-one represented by the following formula:
(hereinafter sometimes to be abbreviated as “compound (A)”) is produced as one embodiment of compound 1.
In addition, paragraph [0083] of patent document 1 describes that compound 1 may be present as a cocrystal. Cocrystal generally means a crystal in which multicomponents constituting the cocrystal are bonded by a bond or interaction other than an ionic bond (e.g., a hydrogen bond, Van der Waals' force, a π-π bond, etc.), and is distinguished from a salt in which multicomponents are bonded by an ionic bond.